


Sister Mikasa

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, jealous!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the poem 'Sister Maude' By Christina Rossetti. </p>
<p>-This poem does not belong to me and neither do the characters that feature!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Mikasa

Who told my mother of my shame?  
Who told my father of my dear?

Mikasa watched intently, crouched behind a large willow tree. Her silver eyes like slits as she stared at Eren and Levi, Eren making soft whimpers to accompany Levi's grunts as a mutter of "I love you"s were exchanged. 

Mikasa's anger grew stronger and she'd soon had enough of Eren's obscene noises, running back home with a burning anger.

Oh but Maude, my sister Maude,   
Who lurked to spy and peer. 

Later that night, Eren had snuck out to see Levi, not realising that Mikasa was not yet asleep. She, of course, heard him and tailed him to their meeting place. 

The moon was high and Levi was standing just out of reach from the lamppost light, Eren idly bouncing along the path. Mikasa, however, and diverted her route, coming up behind Levi, brandishing a knife. The metal glowed in the pale moonlight. 

One quick swipe across Levi's throat and he was lying on the floor, red dotted across his pale skin and the blood expanded onto the floor, hand pressed to his throat to try and stop the bleeding. Mikasa watched and soon heard Eren approaching, humming a tune before he called out sweetly  
"Levi?" No answer. Eren frowned.  
"Levi don't play games..." Eren walked forward and suddenly tripped, landing with a thump to come face-to-face with his lover.  
Eren wanted to scream. He sat up immediately, blood on his hands. Levi's blood. His body lifeless. 

Cold as he lies, as cold as stone,  
With his clotted curls about his face:   
The comeliest corpse in all the world  
And worthy of a Queen's embrace. 

He spotted Mikasa and hatred suddenly blinded him.  
"What did you do?!" He demanded standing to grab her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly.   
"How could you?!" She dropped the knife.  
"Eren..."

You might have spared his soul, sister,  
Have spared my soul, your own soul too:  
Though I'd not been born at all  
He'd never have looked at you. 

Eren turned to Levi's corpse, the tears beginning to fall.   
"I love you, Levi." He whispered, picking up the knife slowly, Mikasa's eyes widening in fear. 

My father may sleep in Paradise,   
My mother at Heaven-gate;   
But sister Maude shall get no sleep  
Either early or late. 

My father wears a golden gown,   
My mother a a crown may win;  
If my dear and I knocked at Heaven-gate   
Perhaps they'd let us in;  
But sister Maude, oh sister Maude, 

"Bide you with death and sin." Eren hissed, angling the knife up to tear through Mikasa's stomach, her intestines bulging past the lip of the tear as the glistening weapon was plunged multiple times into her body, blood painting the pavement.


End file.
